Alone in the Dark
by ruiiko
Summary: It was a rather childish fear that Miku had grown back into, being afraid of the dark. You can never be sure what hides in the dark, after all. And there's only one girl that could make Miku feel safe in this dark...


**Last night was sort of a restless night for me.. which inspired this! So... enjoy and review. c:**

* * *

It was another restless nights for Miku.

Miku sighed in frustration, glancing at her digital clock, big, red numbers flashing '2:30'. She buried her head in her pillow, taking a deep sigh. She was so tired. Yet she felt wide awake. Her head was ahcing, and her legs felt stiff.

To top it off, the house was completely empty. Her parents had left for a business trip at the last minute, leaving Miku alone. She thought she'd be fine—she had done it plenty of times before. But once she turned off her bedroom lights and crawled into bed, did she realise just how alone she was. Just how _dark_ it was.

It was rather childish—but Miku had grown back into her fear of the dark. She felt so childish, as she shook under the covers in fear of what could be lurking in the shadows.

Usually, lights were always on in the Hatsune residence. So, Miku had gotten use to sleeping in the light. Her older brother was usually up at ridiculous times of the night anyways, studying for tests for college. So he liked to keep the house lit. But he had moved out, not too long ago. Leaving Miku alone. Leaving the house darker.

She felt pathetic. She had never felt this unsafe in her own home, just because of the dark. Miku wanted to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. Everytime she thought she could peacefully let her eyelids droop and relax into sleep, she'd hear a noise outside, causing her to jump and panic. Then she'd be up for another hour or so, thinking that maybe something was in her house. Shadows did look more intimidating in the dark, after all.

To top it all off, Miku jumped again, hearing thunder in the background. "Meep!" She cried out, covering herself with blankets again. She felt tears come to her eyes, as she tried not to shake.

One of her biggest fears, other than the dark at this point... was thunder storms. Add thunder and darkness together, and you get a paniced, shaky Miku.

Miku swallowed, as she peeked out from under her blankets, to reach across to her nightstand, as she quickly swiped her phone off it. Her fingers shaking, the girl dialed a familiar number, in hopes that she would still be awake, and that she wasn't disturbing her.

The phone rang once, twice, "Come on, please pick up..." Miku could feel her palms sweat.

"Miku...?" A groggy voice sounded from the other side, and Miku perked up. She had picked up!

"Luka, Luka, Luka," Miku cried out in desperation, earning an exhausted sigh from the other side. Miku knew she was tired.

"What is it?" Luka asked. She sounded as if she wasn't trying to get mad at Miku, and the tealette felt guilty. She had probably been sleeping...

In a tiny voice, Miku whispered out, "Luka, can you please come over?"

There was a pause from the other side. Miku had thought she had hung up, and was about to say something, when suddenly, there was a loud, "What?" From the other side. She sounded angry.

Miku squeezed her eyes shut. 'P-please, Luka, I really need you right now..." She swallowed.

Another sigh. "What's the problem?"

Miku felt even more guilty for waking Luka, as she spoke, "It's dark and i'm scared..."

Luka sighed alot. "So turn on a light."

"I-I can't..." Miku mumbled.

"Why not?!"

"I'm scared! Please, Luka, I..." Miku swallowed, shaking her head. "You know where the spare key is." She concluded.

For the last time, Luka let out a sigh before responding. "You're lucky I live next door, Hatsune." And then she hung up.

Miku smiled to herself. As angered as Luka might have been, it meant the world to Miku. Honestly. That girl was so much braver and stronger than Miku was—she wasn't even afraid of the dark!

The two had been going out for a little over a year now. Luka had moved next door a few years ago, and had been going to the local college here. The two had met, and it seemed like no time before they were in love, and calling eachother the girlfriends. Miku couldn't stop smiling at this point, at the thought of it. It even worked out well, since they lived right next door! So they could always see eachother.

Moments later, Miku heard a clicking sound, and the front door swung open, followed by a 'Miku?" Lights flickered on in the kitchen, and Miku could hear footsteps creaking along the wooden floor.

"I'm in here!" Miku called, and Luka followd her voice, until she was standing in her door frame. Miku looked up, feeling her heart jump. She was like knight and shining armour. The pinkette glided towards Miku's bed then, before she jumped in, her arms immediately wrapping around Miku. "I'm here," She said softly, as the tealette cuddled against her.

"I'm really sorry..." Miku whined, as she wrapped her arms around Luka. She wasn't ever going to let go of her.

Luka sighed into her hair, as she ran her hands gently down her back to comfort her. "Now tell me, why can't you sleep?"

Miku looked up to Luka with teary eyes. "Akaito was telling me scary stories earlier..."

Luka couldn't help but blush, as she averted her eyes. She was just too cute! Still, a stern look came across her face, as she looked down to Miku. "What did I tell you about him? Jees, you know he's only trying to scare you... I don't know why you keep hanging out with him."

Akaito was one of Kaito's brothers. Kaito was one of Miku's friends. Luka had been lucky to meet them, though she always found Akaito rather odd. He liked to do things for shock factor. He was really good at telling scary stories, appearently, because this hadn't been the first time Miku had come crying to her.

"I know, but.." Miku pouted. Luka let out a sigh, though this time it was a happy one. She then pressed a finger against Miku's lips, silencing her. "Shh," She said, as she layed down, and Miku followed after her, slowly laying down in the bed. "Let's just go to sleep, okay? I'm here now. You're safe."

Miku relaxed into the bed then, as she wrapped her arms around Luka. "Okay..." She mumbled with a soft yawn. Luka ran her fingers through Miku's hair, silently comforting her until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Miku's parents had returned home, shocked to find Luka in bed with Miku. They shook it off, however, as they noticed how peaceful Miku looked in her sleep.

She had a smile on her face.


End file.
